Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by tishatosha
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts! What new terrors await Harry? Other than the worst of all, Voldemort... Geeze, I'm terrible at summaries... Anyway, please read and review! I'd greatly appreciate it! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for the ones that I have made up. All of them that appear in this fanfiction that are seen in the real Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling.   
Chapter 1: The Letters  
  
It was a hot, August summer day near the little square houses of Privet Drive. Only a skinny, black haired teenager could be seen outside, as he lay near the garden of Number Four. He sighed as he read the letter in his hand, the other absentmindedly stroking the feathers of a large snowy owl.   
This boys name was Harry Potter. If you thought the owl sitting next to him was an unusual thing, you obviously don't know just who Harry Potter is, for he's as abnormal as possible. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays, and would have dearly loved to have stayed at school instead of having to go home. He had a pet owl, named Hedwig, whom he delivered and recieved mail with. An odd looking scar on his forehead, which looked like a lightning bolt, could be seen easily through his bangs. And for another thing, Harry Potter was a wizard. Not just any wizard, mind you. He was famous, and was known as The Boy Who Lived, for good reasons.   
  
Harry had only been a baby when the dark lord, Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard in a hundred years, had killed his parents, with Avada Kadavra, one of the three unforgivable curses, fourteen years ago. When Voldemort had tried to kill Harry, though, it hadn't worked, and all Harry got was the lightning shaped scar. What was so unusual about this, was the fact that Voldemort had killed so many powerful adult witches and wizards. What was even more unusual, though, was that when he had tried to curse Harry, the curse rebounded upon himself and had killed him instead, for reasons unknown.   
  
Voldemort might have been killed, but taking so many steps to make himself immortal, one of them had worked. His body died, but his spirit lingered on, however weakly.  
  
In Harrys third year, someone whom most everyone had thought dead, Peter Pettigrew (or Wormtail as some called him), was found to be alive, though only a few knew this. Everyone had thought that Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had killed him and betrayed Harry's parents, when it was really Wormtail. Wormtail had helped Voldemort regain power and a body of his own in Harry's last year at Hogwarts, as Harry knew only to well, since he had seen the dreadful occasion of Voldemort's rising only in his last year of Hogwarts.  
  
He looked down at the letter, which read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I do hope you're alright. Please, please write back to me! You haven't been talking to Ron and I for ages. In fact, you haven't written or talked to us since we were in school, and we're both really concerned for you. You can tell me what's wrong, Harry. If this is about what happened with You-Know-Who and Cedric last school year, I just want you to know that it's not your fault. Please write back so that I can breathe easily for once this summer.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
Harry sighed again and let the letter slip out of his fingers and fall to the soft, grassy ground. "I just want you to know that it's not your fault," she had written. How could it not be? He sighed again for a third time. He sure had been doing a lot of sighing this summer. All he could think about was the graveyard, and the Death Eaters, and Cedric's body, lying lifelessly on the ground...and Voldemort, returned to full power... They not only haunted his dreams every night, but as he was awake as well.   
  
"What do you bloody think you're doing! Get up and take out the trash, boy!" Uncle Vernon roared. It felt like the Dursleys weren't as scared of him anymore. They seemed to have concluded to themselves that Harry's godfather Sirius wasn't real at all, and that Harry had made up the whole thing. "Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry moaned as he took the letter, put it in the pocket of his baggy jeans, and got up. "Go up to my window and I'll let you in, okay Hedwig? I'm sure the Dursley's wouldn't like it much if I let you go about the house." said Harry. Hedwig looked slightly offended, but did as she was told.   
  
Not only did the Dursleys make him take out the trash, but after that, they told him to clean the bathroom, wash the car, mow the lawn, do the laundry, and countless other chores. Harry finally got them all finished, opened the door to his room, and slumped down onto his bed, panting. He wondered if he should tell Sirius about this, so that he'd come over to the Dursleys and remind them that he DID exist by turning them all into bats. He thought better of it, though, because he knew they'd have to be changed back, and he was sure the Dursley's wouldn't be any "happier" with Harry than they already were.   
  
He noticed after he had gotten his breath back, that Pigwidgeon, Rons owl, was bouncing around the room, hooting excitedly. "Settle down, Pig!" he said as he scooped up the tiny gray owl and took the letter off of his leg. He opened the letter, which said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Why aren't you talking to me or Hermione? What's the matter? Hermione says she's sure it's about last year, you know, and I do too. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! Harry, just write to me already! I'm worried about you! We all are! If you're not going to write to either of us, then at least write to Sirius. I bet you haven't been writing to him either, have you? Harry, it's okay. If it's not about You-Know-Who and everything, then please just tell me what it IS about. If you can't write to me because of the bloody Dursleys, then do anything you can to write to me anyway! I really want to hear from you!  
  
Your Friend,  
Ron  
  
P.S. Did you hear about Hermione and Victor Krum? They broke up! She said that everything was going fine until she found out one night at dinner that they EAT house-elves there in Bulgaria! I can't even stand thinking about it. Can you believe that? I hope she doesn't go all crazy about that house-elf stuff again, even if that IS just disgusting and wrong... But knowing Hermione, she definitly will.   
Harry threw the letter on top of his bedside table. Why was everyone getting so worried about him? "There's nothing wrong with me! Nothing at all..." he thought, trailing off. Was there something wrong with him? He couldn't feel happy at all, even if he really tried. It almost felt as if there were invisible Dementors following him everywhere he went, sucking all the happiness and hope out of him.  
  
He thought about the post script that Ron had wrote. They ate house-elves in Bulgaria? His stomach lurched sickeningly and he shuddered, thinking about all the house-elves he knew, especially Dobby. He could just imagine Dobby lying on a platter with a tomatoe in his mouth, and the thought definitly didn't comfort him. He couldn't believe it. He wondered if maybe Hermione was right to take a stand on house-elf rights, now that he knew about that.   
  
He thought, after how Ron had reacted about Hermione going out with Victor Krum, that he would be happy that they had broken up. It seemed to Harry that Ron had a crush on Hermione for a long time now, though Ron hadn't said anything to him about it. Harry could tell pretty well by himself, and he knew Ron wouldn't admit it if he asked him, anyway.  
  
He watched as Pig flew out of the window, his tiny wings flapping crazily. He noticed it was getting late as he looked at the clock on his bedside table, which read 11:45 p.m. He yawned, stretched, fell onto his bed, and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hi there! This is my first time writing on fanfiction.net! I know that the chapters are pretty short, and I might try to lengthen them up a bit later. This'll get much more interesting as I get farther into the story, don't worry! ^^ Though I hope you like it so far! Please review, I'd really appreciate it. 


	2. The Invitation

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for the ones that I have made up. All of them that appear in this fanfiction that are seen in the real Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling.   
Chapter 2: The Invitation  
Harry woke up in the middle of the night as he heard a tap-tap-tapping on his window. He put on his glasses and turned his lamp on, and saw that the tapping was being made by a large, handsome reddish-brown owl. He opened the window, let the bird in, and untied the letter on it's leg. He opened the envolope and unfolded the piece of parchment enclosed. His heart lept when he noticed the handwriting to be Sirius'. It said:  
  
Hello, Harry! I hope you've been doing all right. Though, by the letter that your friend Hermione had sent me, she doesn't seem to think that you're doing too well. I know just how to cheer you up, though! I'm currently hiding out at Remus' house, and he assured me that he would be delighted if you could come stay with us! Send us an answer right away. If you tell me it's alright, then we'll be picking you up on August 10th, at two o'clock p.m.. Hope to see you soon!  
  
Sirius  
  
He got done reading, and couldn't believe it. Stay with his godfather and one of his fathers best friends? Did he really have to answer and tell them that he'd want to come? August 10th was only two days away. He didn't know how long it would take for Hedwig to give Sirius the answer, as he didn't have a clue where Lupin lived, so he decided to write to him right away. He got out a piece of parchment, some ink, and began writing hurriedly:  
Yes, of course I would love to come! I can't wait to see you both!   
  
Harry  
  
He finished writing, woke up a disgruntled Hedwig, tied the letter to her leg, and sent her off with his letter, doing all of this as fast as he could. For once in such a long time, he felt truly happy. In just two days he would get to see Sirius and Lupin! He smiled contentedly, got back into the covers of his bed, and fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
The next day was a long one. He had many more chores to do, and the only way he got through them all was the thought of staying at a Remus' house. It would only be the second wizarding house he had ever been to, and was sure that Lupin's would be especially interesting. Impatience was eating away as soon as he woke up, and he didn't think he could take the wait any longer.   
  
Aunt Petunia stuck her head out of the window and barked, "Breakfast! Hurry up!" Harry put down the shovel he had been using to lay down compost on the Dursley's garden, wiped his forehead with his sleeve and came in. He washed up and went to the kitchen, where Uncle Vernon and Dudley were already eating scrambled eggs and toast. He was about to get himself something to eat, when he realized he'd have to tell the Dursley's about Sirius and Remus picking him up.   
  
He got himself some bacon and sat down uneasily. He took a deep breath and started, "Er...Uncle Vernon..." Uncle Vernon grunted to acknowledge that he was listening. "Er...Well, you see...My...My godfather..." Uncle Vernon choked on his piece of toast at Harry's last word. "Well, he's coming to pick me up on the tenth, you see, and, well...I just thought I'd ought to tell you..." Harry trailed off, staring at the horrified look on his Uncle's face. Aunt Petunia dropped the dish she had been washing and clasped her hands to her mouth; Dudley had started panicking and his eyes started darting about the room from out of his pudgy face; Uncle Vernon looked ready to kill, breathing out of his nose loudly. "Er...I'll just go up to my room, then..." Harry said akwardly, edging out of the room, the three Durleys staring at him as if he were a horrifying beast..  
  
He sighed gratefully and went up to his room.  
  
  
  
The next day went by very uneventfully, to Harry dislike. Nothing was helping him get by the wait, and he felt like he was going crazy with anticipation. He kept pacing around his room, thinking about all of the things he would do the next day. He thought it odd to be wanting to do something so badly; he hadn't felt like doing anything for such a long time.  
  
  
Finally, finally the next day came up. Though it had, the wait was getting even more unbearable, because Harry knew that in mere hours he would be away from the Dursleys for almost a year, and safe with fellow wizards. The problem was, every hour kept feeling like a week.  
  
  
  
  
"Just---Just go and meet y-your...your bloody godfather...outside. We'll be in the kitchen," Uncle Vernon staggered angrily, his small, mean eyes glaring at Harry madly. Harry glared back. He didn't care if the Dursleys got mad at him; it was 1:50 and Sirius would be arriving at any moment. The Dursleys wouldn't dare do anything to Harry when it was so close to his godfather's arrival.   
  
Suddenly the door bell rang. Uncle Vernon edged out of the room, his face more purple and mad looking than Harry had seen for a long time, and he could hear Dudley screaming from the kitchen as he ran over to the door, happiness flooding through him. He opened the door, and there stood, "Hullo, Sirius, Remus!" Harry said as he hugged both of them. He smiled widely and laughed. "No offense, but I didn't expect you to know how to use the doorbell!" he added. Sirius laughed. "Well, I should, I had lived in a Muggle house for my whole childhood!" he said happily. Harry noticed that he was looking much better than he had before; his face seemed to have much more color to it, his tattered grey robes had been replaced with clean new black ones, and his hair had been trimmed a bit, though he noticed it was still quite long.   
  
Remus, on the other hand, looked more tired than ever, though his shabby robes had been replaced with new ones as well. "You lived in a Muggle house, Sirius?" Harry asked. "Yes, I'm half-and-half! Thought I'd already told you that! Quite an advantage, really," Sirius said joyfully. Sirius and Remus exchanged smirks and Remus said, "May we meet the Dursleys, Harry? We'd really like to, you know," "Er---sure!" Harry replied, wondering if they were going to turn them into anything. He wondered if they should, though, even if they turned them back. He lead them to the kitchen anyway, smiling.   
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hi there! This is my first time writing on fanfiction.net! I know that the chapters are pretty short, and I might try to lengthen them up a bit later. This'll get much more interesting as I get farther into the story, don't worry! ^^ Though I hope you like it so far! Please review, I'd really appreciate it. 


End file.
